Día con día
by Tifa the killer
Summary: Una mentira, él le ayudaría en su deseo. Una cuenta regresiva, ella solo quería evitar que él amor de su vida sufriera. Una desilusión, él se negaba a creer en su adiós. (Basado en Haru Haru de Big Bang) /AU/
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con otro regalo pero esta vez para ¡yusha! Yusha, espero disfrutes este pequeño regalito de mí para tú :3**

**Aviso: Regalo para yusha.**

**Ustedes ya saben ****Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen: Una mentira, él le ayudaría en su deseo. Una cuenta regresiva, ella solo quería evitar que él amor de su vida sufriera. Una desilusión, él se negaba a creer en su adiós. **

**Día con día**

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto un peli café.

—Claro que lo estoy, no quiero que sufra. —respondió una pelinegra.

—Pero, él sufrirá con esto. —dijo un hombre de lentes oscuros

—Solo quiero que me olvide. —dijo la mujer.

—Muy bien. —dijeron ambos hombres

En un callejón estaban Hinata, Shino y Kiba, ambos nerviosos por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. De un momento a otro Shino levanto la mano, dándole a entender a sus compañeros que debían de estar preparados.

Kiba tomó la mano de Hinata, volteando a todos lados. Ella lo miró y él asintió, él acaricio su rostro.

De un momento a otro apareció un rubio por la calle, junto con dos pelinegros. Ambos miraron la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

—Hinata—susurró él rubio.

Hinata se quitó un anillo de su dedo y se lo entrego a Kiba. Él rubio miro con ira ese detalle.

—Ya no te amo, Naruto—dijo Hinata y Kiba la miro sorprendido ante la crudeza de sus palabras—Vive con eso. —ella se retiró.

Kiba estaba dispuesto a seguirla hasta que Naruto lo tomo del hombro y lo volteo.

— ¡Oye tú que te crees como para bajarme a MI chica, perro!—reclamó Naruto.

Kiba lo empujó.

— ¡Ella no te amo, gato! ¿O es que no la oíste? ¡Ahora ella me ama a mí!

— ¡A mí no me tocas, maldito!—dijo él Uzumaki caminando hacia él Inuzuka con rabia. — ¡Ella es MÍA!

—Kiba, Naruto, cálmense—dijo Shino una vez saliendo del carro, las manos en medio de los dos.

— ¡No te metas maldito intelectual!—gritó Naruto quitándose la mano de encima.

—Naruto, cálmate—dijo uno de los pelinegros, comenzando a tirar de la mano a Naruto.

— ¡Tú tampoco te metas, Sai!—esputó él rubio.

—Naruto vámonos—él último pelinegro tomó el hombro de Naruto y Kiba comenzó a caminar.

—No, esto no se queda así, Sasuke—dijo y volteo a Kiba—Te crees muy rudo ¿eh? ¡Anda, pues! ¡Pelea conmigo! ¿O qué? ¡¿No eres suficientemente hombre?!

—Yo no peleare contigo. —dijo Kiba.

— ¿¡Ahora eres gay!?¡¿Así piensas tener a Hinata!?—Preguntó Naruto acorralando a Kiba cerca del auto. — ¡Lo único que harás es hacerla sufrir!

— ¡Hey tú!—gritó Kiba comenzó a caminar hacia él Uzumaki, Shino intento detenerlo. —Ponte a pensar ¿Por qué diablos Hinata ya no te ama? ¡Por qué eres un perro de la calle que únicamente sabe robar! ¡No la harías feliz ni en un millón de años! ¡Eres solo un "#%& en busca del dinero de Hinata! ¡Ella no te ama…!

Naruto asestó un golpe en la cara de Kiba, preso de la ira, logrando derribarlo. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto

— ¡Entiéndelo ella es MÍA!

Él quito las manos y lanzó un golpe directo a la mandíbula del rubio.

Sai y Sasuke tomaron a Naruto de los hombros y lo pegaron a la pared, mientras Shino detenía a Kiba.

— ¡Suéltenme, carajo!—gritó Naruto moviéndose intentando salir del agarre de los pelinegros.

— ¡Dobe, cálmate!—le gritó Sasuke.

—Entiéndelo, ya no puedes hacer nada, Hinata quiere a Kiba, no está a tu disposición cambiar eso—admitió Sai.

Naruto golpeó un bote de basura a su lado, Sai y Sasuke lo soltaron y él salió caminando, limpiando la sangre de sus labios.

— ¿Nos explicaran que pasa, Shino, Kiba?—espetó Sasuke.

—Solamente no le digan a Naruto.

_**Continuara…**_

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, lo continuare. ¡Feliz cumple yusha!**

**Y que dicen ¿reviews, tomatazos, atentados con bombas nucleares XP?**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**¡Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, lamento el retraso pero mi musa tomó unas vacaciones indefinidas por tiempo indefinido en un momento debido xD**

**Ustedes ya saben Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Día con día**

Luego de saber la verdad Sai y Sasuke decidieron que lo mejor era apoyar a Hinata de cualquier forma posible.

Naruto estaba cada vez más furioso, pero triste a la vez, por lo general había destrozos en su apartamento, las fotos de Hinata y él ya no existían, al igual que todos sus regalos lo único que aún conservaba de ella era un anillo, uno parecido al que Hinata tenía, y todas aquellas grabaciones que, por puro masoquismo, aún seguía observando.

— ¿_Si vas a salir hoy?_—preguntó Sai en una llamada telefónica.

—Entiéndelo Sai, NO quiero salir—respondió Naruto.

—_Vamos, ha pasado un mes, olvídalo_—suplicó el pelinegro.

Naruto comenzó a reflexionar y al final suspiro.

— ¿Dónde los veo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai y Sasuke iban conduciendo cerca del hospital, ambos intentando sacar una plática amena, cosa imposible en ambos casos.

— ¿Y cómo lo llevas, dobe?—pregunto Sasuke, detrás del volante.

—No muy bien, teme. Creo que aún no logro olvidarla…

Del hospital iba saliendo un carro, rápidamente Naruto reconoció el carro.

—Kiba…—murmuró Naruto completamente enojado.

En un impulso rabioso el rubio se abalanzo al moreno al lado de él (Sasuke).

— ¡Oe, dobe!—gritó Sasuke.

El moreno piso el acelerador cruzándose en el camino de Kiba.

Naruto salió del carro y azoto la puerta del carro.

— ¡Naruto, espera!—gritó Sai

El Uzumaki no hizo caso y sin perder tiempo se subió al capó del auto.

— ¡Sal ahora!—gritó Naruto.

Sai y Sasuke corrieron a detener a Naruto antes que el hiciera una tontería.

— ¡Tú no puedes olvidarla! ¡¿O sí, idiota?!—gritó Kiba.

— ¡No! ¡Yo la odio! ¡La odio con todas mis fuerzas!—gritó Naruto.

Sai y Sasuke lo soltaron, incrédulos a lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

— ¡¿Entones que rayos buscas?!

Naruto calló, Sai y Sasuke lo miraron.

—Cuídala y hazla feliz, o yo mismo te mataré con mis manos…

Después de eso el salió corriendo.

Los tres se miraron incesantemente hasta que se oyó un gemido de dolor en el auto.

—Ella está ahí ¿cierto?—preguntó Sai y Kiba asintió.

— ¡KI-KIBA!—gritó Hinata con un terror intenso.

Los tres jóvenes corrieron al automóvil y abrieron la puerta.

De los ojos de Hinata salían varias lágrimas y en sus manos sostenía pequeños hilos pelinegros.

—Oh por dios—exclamó Kiba— ¡hay que regresar! ¡Y rápido!

El Inuzuka se metió en el automóvil, después a regresar al hospital, pero se detuvo.

— ¡Ustedes 2, vayan por Naruto! ¡Les avisare el estado de Hinata luego!

Y con esto último, Kiba arrancó.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
